


Drunk history of Fall Out Boy - Patrick Stump x Reader

by Nightwalkerin



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: If you haven't seen the video of "Drunk history of Fall Out Boy" you should watch it before, because this longish one shot is worked around this story with you (the reader) as the center of attention! *waves arms around dramatically* Have fun :3





	

**Drunk history of Fall Out Boy - Patrick Stump x Reader**

_It’s summer of 2001..._

Smiling you wrap your arms around your legs to get comfortable in your chair. A lot of people are gathered around Brendon as he starts with his little story of Fall Out Boy. It’s seems like he is an old grandpa telling his grandkids stories of his time as a rock star.

Right after the first sentence he tries to hold back his laugh, but fails miserably. Well, it’s not necessary to mention your brother is drunk as hell. Sometimes he has a bright moment in this state and creates something epic. The last time it was one of his songs and yet it’s going to be a funny video. Hopefully before he throws up…

“Joe meets Patrick and he’s like “Yo, I know about music.” And Patrick is like “Yo, I know more about music.” – “That’s impossible. You wanna start a band?” And Patrick’s like…”, Brendon is suddenly giggling like a blushing teenage girl, which makes you almost laugh out loud, “Yeah… That’s cool.” And then he’s like “Yo, this is a book store. It’s not a music store.” …”

That’s the man a lot of people idolize. “[Y/N], where is my beer?”, Brendon looks around confused. “It’s right next to you on the table!”, you hide your face like your embarrassment that you are actually related to this drunk bastard. “Ah, yeah. Thank you!”

Andy pats your shoulder softly pitiful. “Sometimes I think I am adopted”, you mumble as you bury your hands in the big sweater you are wearing. “No, no, no. You can’t deny that you are my sister. We have the same good looks. And I remember all the nights where you were scared of the dark and I hold your crying form in my arms”, Brendon gives you a bright smile. “Shut up! I was a kid back then! See what I have to deal with?!”, you throw a pillow at him.

The blush creeps on your cheeks, while the others start to laugh. It’s always the same when you are on tour with your brother. “Aw! That makes you even sweeter!”, Pete exclaims in a high pitched voice. You don’t even dare to sneak a glance at Patrick, who is sitting right next to you. Why isn’t Brendon a forgetful drinker?

“[Y/N]! Where is my beer again?” Oh, well…

“And then they met at Patrick’s house. And Patrick’s wearing shorts and socks and a hat. Patrick is playing drums for some fucking reason. And Pete’s there for some reason! And [Y/N] is also there for some reason! Why where you even there?”, Brendon asks laughing. He seems genuinely confused how you end up in the story of Fall Out Boy.

“Dude, [Y/N] was my best friend back then”, Pete explains. “Was? What am I now?”, you look at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Uh… Family?”, he asks innocently to save his life. “[Y/N] is my family. Get your own one!”, Brendon reminds him playfully angry.

“You threw me out of the family over twitter five times the last month just to mention”, you cross your arms in front of your chest to emphasize your statement.  “I did?”, your brother furrows his eyebrows still grinning. “Oh, poor [Y/N]!”, Joe exclaims as Patrick puts his arm around your shoulder. “Yeah, that’s why I am jamming with Fall Out Boy now”, you reply.

“Whatever, whatever! So, they start playing music together. And they’re like “Oh, let’s play some fucking covers from some other bands!” It was like Green Day and fucking Misfits and fucking Ramones! Pete said to Joe “So we gotta change this shit up! Yo, we’ve played all these bands; let’s play shit from Fall Out Boy.” And so Pete and Patrick are like “Yo, that’s dope. But we need a fucking drummer!” Because [Y/N] isn’t actually in the band and Patrick’s playing drums and he’s a singer!”, Brendon starts to laugh again for some odd reason.

He starts to choke between his deep breathes. Joe and you hold out your drinks for him at the same time. Of course, your brother chooses Joe’s vodka red bull instead of your water. Without blinking he pours the alcohol down his throat. “I can’t wait for his concert tomorrow”, Andy speaks out your thoughts. Tiredly you rub your neck knowing Brendon will be an annoying pain in the ass probably, but you are used to it.

Patrick runs his hand over your shoulder to comfort you. Yeah, his arm is still around you, which makes you blush again. “Where were we? Ah, Patrick’s like “Yo! I got a soul voice!” And they’re like “Wait, how do you have a soul voice?!” And he’s like “Yo, watch this! Yeah!”, Brendon snaps you out of your thoughts with his story. Your brother manages to sing without giggling like a girl.

“And they are like “Oh my god” That sounds like soul!” So they put it in the song and it was like “Where is your boy tonight!”, he has already a red head from laughing but keeps singing perfectly. “And they’re like: “Yo, this is fucking perfect. This is Fall Out Boy.” And they made records like, Evening out with your ex-girlfriend. Evening out with your ex-girlfriend. Everybody loves it”, to your surprise Brendon finds his beer cup without asking you.

But almost spills his drink on his shirt like a toddler drinking out of a cup for the first time. “It’s called: Evening out with your girlfriend”, Pete corrects him. Your brother shakes his head slowly, “Evening with your ex-girlfriend.” Laughing you throw another pillow at him, “With your girlfriend! Get your education right, Brendon!”

“It’s called “Evening out with your ex-girlfriend”! It’s called “Eating out your girlfriend”, and it’s real and it doesn’t matter!”, he makes a dismissive gesture with his hand. “And Pete talked to Patrick and Joe and he was like “Yo, what the fuck! Yo, this is gonna be fucking dope!” So they made a record, and it was called: Take this to your grave. They made it without a drummer!”, he throws his arms around acting dramatic.

“And they had like three, four drummers come in. The four drummers they had come in were like: Josh Freese, Neil Peart … Uh”, Brandon starts to giggle once more for some reason, “… the dude from Toto. The fourth one was like the guy from Papa Roach or something. And they were like, “Yo, we need Andy Hurley. Andy Hurley. Take this to your grave. Fucking record it” And he did it, and he killed it. He was like Bigadidadigalalapshhh!”

Your brother imitates Andy’s drum moves as best as he can. Laughing you dip your head back, which results in being even closer to Patrick than before. “Seems legit”, Andy comments the situation chuckling. “Killing the skins! Tapping the skins! Tapping the rims! Playing the shit! Killing these bitches! Wrapping it out!”, Brendon continues his explanation without noticing how you all laugh about his Andy imitation.

“[Y/N], can I get a sip from your water? Please?”, you give Pete your water bottle, because he can’t move right now. Brendon looks at him confused, “You are getting a fucking tattoo right now! What the fuck is going on?!” His confusion turns into a fit of laughter, which makes his head even redder. “Is he always like that?”, the tattoo artist wants to know.

“Yes”, you admit at the same time as Brendon yells, “No!” Both of you roll your eyes sighing simultaneously. “Maybe, but most of the time I’m normal. My sweet little sister is awkward”, he corrects your answer. “We are twins, Brendon! We are damn awkward as hell twins. Don’t label me as your little sister! The one minute doesn’t count at all!”, at least the others have something to laugh about.

“It does… Whatever, “we should get signed to Fueled by Ramen. Because these guys know what the fuck is going on.” And they were like “Yo, if you can make our scene any bigger than it is, which is not fucking hard. We will sign you guys.” Pete was like “Yo! We got this record that’s fucking dope dude! It’s called “Take This To your Grave”.” Hey, it’s gonna be called “From Under Your Cork Tree”, it’s gonna be fucking huge!”, you somehow enjoy how Brendon is caught up in his own story.

“And then Patrick’s like “I gotta keep it real, I gotta keep it artistic. These are three songs that are gonna make the album and it’s called …”, he lets out a loud burp in the middle of his sentence. You furrow your eyebrows a bit disgusted by your own brother. It might be that both of you look incredibly good, but you got all the manners.

“This is called: Thanks for the Memories, 20 Dollar Nosebleed, and Sugar We’re Going Down.” And they made this record that was fucking dope and it fucking hit on the charts. Like: one, two three! Three, two, one! Three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ten to one! Under The Cork Tree sold like, four million records! Ten million records! Fifteen million records!”, Brendon waves his arms around dramatically. He sounds a bit like an auctioneer.

You take advantage of the situation as everyone pays attention to your brother. Sneaky as always you throw a short glance at Patrick. But apparently you are not made out of Ninja material. He notices your eyes on him. “Are you alright?”, damn you, perfect Patrick!

“Yeah, I just had a crazy idea. We … I mean Fall Out Boy should act this story out. It would be so much fun”, well, that’s not exactly why you were staring at him. For a second you think he can see behind your super bad poker face. “I love that idea! Pete! What do you think about acting that out?”, a quiet sigh escapes your mouth as Patrick pays his full attention to his friend.

“And Brendon Urie had nothing to do with the entire record, but his little sister [Y/N]! She was like, “Yo, brother! They are fucking dope! I’m gonna go jamming with them.” And that’s how she left me, because her huge crush on Patrick”, everyone in the room falls silent except for Brendon, who is giggling again.

You keep staring at your brother hoping he would add something to his statement. Something like “Ah, just kidding!” or “That joke is fucking dope!”. Nope, he just spilled your biggest and best hidden secrets you ever had. Apart from that, Patrick asked you multiple times if you want to join their band. It’s not because of your feelings for him.

Everyone is probably staring at you, but that’s not the worst part. Patrick looks at you waiting for you to defend yourself or admit your crush. No, you won’t say a single word about this. Brendon stops laughing, while his face gets as pale as possible. You could run away when your friends take care of him. Unfortunately, your twin sibling love is stronger than your anger right now.

As fast as possible you jump out of your chair to grab the next garbage bin. Right in time you place it in front of your brother, who throws up all the alcohol. You rub his back comforting still not daring to look at one of your friends.

“I’m good! I’m good!”, Brendon runs his fingers through his hair. “Here, to get rid of the disgusting taste”, Andy gives him a water bottle. Your brother doesn’t listen and drinks the water instead. “Don’t swallow it! Spit it out!”, you exclaim sighing as you give the back of his head a playful slap. “Don’t abuse me! I’m sick”, Brendon defends himself. “It’s your own fault if you drink until you throw up”, is your reply.

“I’m good so far”, it looks like he is ready for a round two. “You sure? You want to spit one more time?”, right as you end your sentence ends Brendon leans over his chair to use the bin again. “Dear kids, don’t end like him”, you say into the camera. Pete can’t hold back his laugh. “Shut the fuck up! I’m fine!”, your brother defends himself. You sit down right next to your brother to avoid every conversation with Patrick.

Little did you know, he wished for your company. It took all his courage to put his arm around your shoulder and keep it there. He can see the anger in your eyes and still you take care of your brother. It’s just one of the things you do that lures his heart in.

You have a crush on him… or had. He isn’t quite sure about that little fact. The only thing Patrick knows for sure is what he feels for you. He just needs to find a way to tell you everything. That’s the difficult part of the plan.

“Where were we? Ah, Brendon Urie had nothing to do with the entire record. Patrick was like, “That’s good!” Pete was like “Yo, fuck you! I can do whatever I want!” Joe was like “Yeah, it’s cool man, whatever… I don’t give a shit.” And then Andy was like “Eh… Cool!” And Pete was like “Makeup is fucking great for a guy. Because it makes a guy look beautiful. Which a lot of times, a guy is not beautiful. And I wanna change that. I wanna make sure everybody thinks that guys are beautiful.” … You took my beer away?!”, Brendon looks at you with his puppy eyes.

Mentally done with him you just point at the red cup right next to him on the table. “Oh, sorry”, he flashes you a sweet smile as an apology. And suddenly out of nowhere he pours the sticky liquid over himself. You let out a sigh, “I’m related to a toddler.” The guys laugh because of your statement. Even Brandon himself for some reason.

Carefully you sneak a glance at Patrick. Maybe he didn’t really notice what your brother let slip during the story. Maybe he couldn’t hear it because of Brandon’s laugh. To your surprise you see him already staring at you. At least, not in a bad way. Patrick flashes a slight smile and gestures for you to take your old place next to him. You nod at Brendon using him as an excuse.

“Fall Out Boy was like “Yo, we gotta take a break” meaning, Pete was like “Yo, we gotta take a break bro.” and Patrick’s like, “I need time for my music! Uhhh!”. And Joe's like “Yo, I need time to find the fucking art dude I gotta find some fucking meau-metal.” And Andy’s like “I’m just gonna play with some fuckin' metal bands.” And [Y/N] was like “Yo, Brendon! I gonna jamming with you again!” And they were like… [Y/N], who took my bear again?!”, after an hour drunk Brendon you just can laugh about him.

“You poured it all over yourself!”, Pete points at his shirt. “I did that?”, he furrows his eyebrows surprised. “Yeah, you poured it over your shirt”, Joe confirms laughing. Brendon accepts the answer and drinks from the water bottle instead.

“And then they were like, “Alright, this breaks been like three years long… Two years long…. Three years long… Three and a half? Whatever, we gotta fucking come back, man. We gotta come back strong! We gotta make this shit legit. It’s gonna be fucking dope. It’s gonna go fucking sky high. We are gonna make a fucking record that sails the skies. We are gonna call this record: “Save Rock And Roll.” So they made Alone Together, Light ‘Em Up, Alone Together, Phoenix.”, you can see Brendon tries to hurry up with his story. He’s still a bit pale.

“Pete was like: “Yo, we are gonna end up on the tour with Panic! At The Disco and Twenty One Pilots so [Y/N] doesn’t have to split up between the bands.” And..”, your brother spits in the bin again, “And that’s all. And that’s all that matters. And that is how the fucking story goes.”

You clap like the others for a few moments. “Can I hear another story, grandpa?”, Pete asks with a high pitched voice. You throw a death glare at him immediately. “Well, I could tell you the story of Panic! At The Disco”, Brendon likes the attention he gets.

“No way! You need a shower! You are sticky and disgusting”, you pull him onto his feet. “Night, boys!”, Brendon waves his arm smiling. The two of you leave the room without a further word. Your brother leans his entire weight on you as he wraps his arm around your shoulder.

“You are not as drunk as you seem, right?”, you know your brother long enough. All the concerts he got wasted afterwards but never acted like he did tonight. “Maybe. Maybe not. I do feel sick as hell”, Brendon replies mysteriously. “What is that? Did I puke on myself?”, he looks at his shirt.

“No, you poured beer over yourself”, another voice answers for you. Patrick wraps Brendon’s free arm around his shoulder to help you. “That’s sweet of you, but not necessary. I got him”, you are sure he wants to talk about your “secret”.

“I know”, Patrick replies as calm as always, which makes you even more nervous. It’s probably the longest walk you have ever taken back to the hotel room. Neither you or Patrick say a single word, while Brendon mashes up the lyrics of his songs. A quiet sigh escapes your mouth as you three finally arrive.

“Thanks for your help, Trick. Have a good night”, you open the door with your free hand, which results in almost letting go of Brendon. The alcohol hits him really hard right now. Sleep is dragging him into its darkness. “Let me help you”, Patrick takes your brother, while you hold open the door for him. Well, he doesn’t let you go that easily.

“I take care of the big baby here”, you take Brendon to the bedroom hoping Patrick will just leave in a few minutes. Oh, silly you. He makes himself comfortable on the couch. You don’t know, but he would wait the entire night if it’s necessary. Patrick goes through the sentences he tried to memorize. Everything is planned in his head. Now comes the difficult part.

“Is this puke on my shirt?”, he can hear Brandon asking in the other room. Patrick pictures your annoyed face, which is still cute as hell. “No, it’s… Never mind, it’s puke and beer now”, you answer laughing for a brief moment. “Get out of that disgusting shirt… I said, get out not tangle yourself in it! Great, puke on your face”, you exclaim sighing.

"You are even more work than a kid running on a dozen energy drinks! I need to wash your face", Patrick suppresses the laugh as good as possible. He hopes you are busy for a little bit longer, because he starts to forget everything. Why is the nervousness kicking in now?!

"Ever since we met I only shoot up with your perfume! It's the only thing that makes me feel as good as you do! Sing with me, [Y/N]", at least, Brendon still can sing in his drunken form. "No, Brendon!", Patrick jumps up from the sofa to rush to the bedroom door as he hears a loud thud. "Don't come in if you want to see a half naked Brendon! And I don't talking about his upper body", you stop him right in time from a big mistake, "Are you alright?"

Brendon mumbles his answer so Patrick can't hear it. "He's still singing so don't worry, Trick", you comfort him that your brother is okay. "If it feels good, tasted good. It must be mine", he keeps asking until you sing with him one of your songs. It might sounds cheesy, but Patrick is sure he hears angel singing. Carefully he gets closer to the door to hear more of your voice.

"I'm taking back the crown. I'm all dressed up and naked. I see what's mine and take it", Brendon and you are made for a duet together. "If you love me let me go!", your brother mashed up the lyrics again and still you go with it as good as possible.

"I miss my Sarah", that's the bad side of his drunken state. "I know. In a few days you are going to see her again. Just hold on a little bit longer, okay? Love you", you reply lovely. Right after your sentence Brendon starts to snore as loud as hell. The love in your voice lures his heart in. It makes him fall even harder for you. "The fear of falling apart. The truth told. I never was yours", you sing under your breath as you leave the bedroom.

Patrick almost falls in your arms when you open the door. Now he is the one who is a blushing mess. "I wasn't ... I ... I ...", he tries to find the right words, but fails miserably. "Want to watch a movie or listen to some music?", you act like this whole evening wasn't freaking hell and heaven at the same time.

"Is talking also an option?", Patrick suggests as he grabs your arm to stop you from walking away. "No, not really", you throw a glance over your shoulder. Big mistake. His puppy eyes are your weakness. And apparently he knows that.

He guides you back to the sofa, where he sits down right next to you. His fingers never leave your arm, which exciting and terrifying you at the same time. "I should have told you this earlier. I know, but I was never brave enough", Patrick starts with his little confession.

"Stop exactly here. You don't have to do that. Patrick, we know each other for half of our lives. You would never hurt someone as close as I am to you. And if my idiotic loving brother wouldn't have been that drunk, you wouldn't know it now. Let's keep everything in its original place", you stand up to turn on some music. The fear of rejection is eating you alive from the inside. Loud music was always your way to cope with that.

"You didn't even let me start", Patrick follows you like a lost puppy. A soft melody starts to play in the background giving the situation a slight touch of dramatic. Before you can skip the song Patrick grabs your arms softly to turn you around.

"What are you scared of?", he can see the fight you are waging behind your poker face. "Losing. Losing you. Losing the boys. Losing the band. Losing my second family. Who can tell me if this is going to last?", you let him know what's going on in your chest. The boys caught you so often from losing your grip on the world. Why should you risk that?

"True, I can't give you the guaranty, but I can promise to love you with all my heart, which I am already doing so why shouldn't we take this chance? I mean, we wasted already a lot of time together", he wraps his hands around yours. Only one thing is spinning through your head.

"Wait, what? A lot of time?", you ask confused, which destroys the mood a little bit. "Uh... Oh, snap. Well, you never asked yourself why I asked you so often to join the band? I crushed so hard on you at this time and nothing has changed since then", Patrick admits his growing feelings since your teenager years.

Suddenly all his compliments and his weird acting in front of you makes sense. Without a further word you close the short distance between the two of you. His lips on yours is like a firework of emotions. Matching to the song in the background which is "The Fourth Of July" by ... Surprise! Fall Out Boy.

Patrick's fedora falls due to the sudden movement off his head, but neither of you care about it. How often did you thought about this perfect little moment? And it's even better than all these made up scenarios in your head.

Just for a split of a second you open your eyes to see your brother standing in the door frame with his phone in his hands. "Brendon!", you escape Patrick's grip shocked. "That's going to everyone I know! ... Uh, I puked on the bed so I was going to sleep on the sofa", he explains why he is crushing the moment you dreamed for years.

"Patrick, do you got room for one more troubled soul? I don't think I can stay with him tonight", he gives you a big smile as he wraps his arm around you. "For you always."


End file.
